Pierce
by rainbowmusician
Summary: A boy is running through the forest from his death. When he gets pierced by an arrow he falls to the ground. But when someone pulls him off the ground his life changes. Can two boys survive on the run in the forest of death? Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So if you know my work then this story may seem familiar. I originally wrote this as a short story for my English class and posted it up on here but then I later deleted it in favor of making this longer and into a full developed story. I now have the time to write the story, I've been out of school since the 24th which has given me time to think of how I want this story to go. If you're not familiar with my work then here's some stuff. I try to post a new chapter every other day because just like you I like to get updates as fast as possible. I post my work as soon as it's done so there might be mistakes, which also means I don't have a beta. Sooo, yeah. Enjoy!**

**P.S _caldo_ means broth in Spanish (I'm Mexican but I live in the U.S.)**

Prologue

The sound of feet stumbling over loose pebbles and roots shattered the silence of the forest. A bright, pale light seeped its way through the branches of the trees, guiding the loud set of feet toward the deep wading river.

The noise halted and the reflection of a small boy appeared on the surface of the water. Though small, the pale teen boy stood tall, preening with joy of his escape.

The reflection showed a boy with chestnut hair that shined with every movement he took. His eyes were wide and bright blue, resembling an exploding star. As he bowed his head to the water of the river he felt the ground vibrate beneath his feet.

He saw a group of people sprinting towards him, weapons in hand. The sound of laughter followed the porcelain boy as he ran blindly away from the river.

Arrows were shot and spears were thrown, the boy's heart pounding in his chest with fear. An arrow pierced his skin and he whimpered as he ran, the palm of his hand muffling the sound of his cries.

The young boy fell to the ground heaving, trying to gather the courage to pull the arrow out of his marred skin.

As he stared into the arrow that smeared his skin red he was pulled off the ground. He was steered toward a large pile of rocks hidden behind bushes. He frantically turned his head, trying to catch sight of the person pushing him towards the entrance of a cave.

"Here, put this in your mouth. It'll muffle your voice."

The blue eyed boy shook with fear; he had no idea what the stranger was going to do.

"You know it's not safe to be out in this part of the forest," the stranger stated.

"It's also against the law to live in these parts unless you're wanted for a crime and on the run." the stranger stiffened, taking a long pause as he was tending to the skin around the arrow.

"My name is B. Now, put that rag in your mouth already."

""K. My name is K." he swiftly place the cloth in his mouth, biting down hard as could.

B pulled out the arrow quickly, reaching for the few bandages he had.

K opened his eyes, pain spreading throughout his body. K caught sight of the stranger for the first time.

B was short and young by the looks of it. His skin was tan with a mop of curly hair that fell into ringlets across his forehead. Wide, caramel eyes fanned with long, thick lashes stared back at him.

"You – you, must be hungry, eat this." B stuttered, rushing past him. B placed a bowl of_ caldo_ into K's hands, avoiding his gaze. He looked at the bowl suspiciously then back at the other boy.

_"Sure, he helped me but he could still very well kill me..."_ K thought to himself.

"Just eat it, I promise I didn't do anything to it. Look!" B grabbed the dish back and tipped it towards his mouth, swallowing with a loud gulp.

"Happy?" the boy handed it back to K. B strolled over to the edge of the face and rekindled the fire that K hadn't noticed before. K peered behind the bowl as he slowly gulped the _caldo_ down.

"You know… you're going to stay here tonight, right? I mean they'll be looking for you until dawn and you're in no condition to be alone…" B stated nonchalantly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you very much for your concern." K spat out.

The curly haired boy sat down next to him, reaching into his pocket.

"Yes, quite frankly I am concerned. Here, I want you to have this, " B placed a button in K's lap, "You're in these parts of the forest for a reason and I won't judge you. It's not my place to ask. My brother gave it to me." B walked over to the corner of the cave and lied down, facing the cave.

K looked at the boy who just offered him a home. He turned back to the exit of the cave.

*PIERCE*

B woke up the next morning to the smell of smoke.

As he turned his head towards the scent he heard a familiar voice say, _"So, I'll tell you my real name if you tell me __yours."_

**I might change the title later on since I don't like the title. And for some reason my laptop doesn't let my do the line breaks which really frustrates me so I apologize for that.**

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize right now for how short this chapter is and how it should have been uploaded yesterday but there was a family emergency that I had to deal with and I didn't have the inspiration to write the chapter while I was dealing with it but instead going on tumblr so I am so sorry for this. Sunday I will be posting a chapter and hopefully this won't happen again. I would post one tomorrow but I am going to the Listen Up tour in Chicago, so I will not have time. But hey! Maybe I can write while I'm waiting in line to meet Darren!**

**I apologize again for this especially with the story just starting.**

Chapter 1

_"So, I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours." _

"What do you mean my real name?" B teased with a smirk on his face.

"I mean that we both know we're lying and - _stop that_!" K shrieked.

"Your hair was in your eyes!" B defended as he walked back to his make shift bed.

K narrowed his eyes at B, daring him to say another word in his defense. He stood up and walked over to B handing him a plate filled with eggs.

"Sorry, I won't do it again.. But how did you get these eggs?" B asked as he shoveled the eggs down his throat.

"There was a bird's nest in that tree over there." K pointed at the exit of the cave.

"HEY - _OW_! What was that for?!" K cried out as B hit him upside the head.

"_Were. You. Not. Listening. To. Me. When. I. Said. Stay. In. The. Cave._" B scolded.

"Well, yeah, but you were asleep and I was hungry so I figured it would be okay to venture out and get some food for the both of us. You know, _to thank you_!" K paced around the cave.

"Blaine."

"Wait, what?" K looked at him with a confused face.

"I said my name is Blaine." he turned away from the other boy, quenching the fire.

"I - I'm, uh, hi Blaine." K stared wide eyed at the boy's back.

"Yeah. I figured if you're going to be traveling with me it's best if you know my name." Blaine said as he packed up his bag.

"Wait - who said anything about traveling with you?"

"I - I mean - I just assumed that you would. It's not safe out there.." Blaine stumbled over his words, looking away again.

"I didn't think you would want me with you. I thought it was a one night kind of thing." K questioned Blaine.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. You were obviously running from those guys for a reason." Blaine looked back at the other boy when he finished packing, motioning to the exit of the cave.

Both boys wrestled their way out of the vines and branches blocking the entry of the cave and into the sunlight.

"You never asked for my name, you know." K said as Blaine handed him his light sweatshirt.

"You're right. I didn't."

"Well aren't you going to ask me?"

"Nope!" Blaine said, popping his lips as he left a confused K behind.

"But why? I mean we don't even _know_ each other."

"Like I said last night. I don't know you or why you're out here but I won't ask." Blaine explained.

"Are you always this trusting?"

"No. I haven't talked to anybody in three years." The blue eyed boy stopped in his tracks, shocked at the other boys answer.

"What do you mean _three years_?" Kurt asked.

"I mean I haven't talked to a human being properly in three years. Last people I talked to was the Warblers and my brother, Cooper." Blaine said in an exasperated tone, obviously not wanting to talk about his past.

They walked in silence across the forest floor. K tightened the sweatshirt around him as the wind blew forcefully. The porcelain boy blurted out the first thing he could think of to break the silence.

"My name's Kurt."

"Well, _Kurt_, let's go hunt." Blaine grinned as he took Kurt's hand.

**Sorry, again. And until next time. - RainbowMusician**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me just say this now. I am so sorry. I should have known uploading the pics from Saturday night would take two days. And then yesterday (or maybe today?) we got a call from a family member in Mexico that my grandfather's sister died. So I was busy with that. Anddd... Umm... I met Darren Criss? Can that be my excuse too? There's pics on my tumblr (rainbowmusician) if you want to check it out! Still, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything that looks familiar. The bow and arrows idea originated from The Hunger Games, so that's why the tree thing might seem familiar!**

Chapter 2

"Wait! Why are we going hunting?" Kurt shouted as he ran after Blaine.

"Um... To eat? You know, food?" Blaine stared at Kurt with confusion.

"But we just ate. Why do we need more food?"

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt responded with a curious glance at the curly haired boy.

"Have you ever gone into the wild?"

"Um, yeah. I used to go with my father every once in awhile."

"So you know that you need food, right? To be in the forest." Blaine explained as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Well, yeah but my dad always handled that.." Kurt trailed off.

"Exactly!" Blaine stated as realization came across Kurt's face.

The curly haired boy stopped in front a tree and grabbed onto the shortest branch. Blaine swung himself up and began to climb the tree with ease.

"What are you doing?" Kurt shouted, craning his neck to see the other boy.

"Getting my bow! How else are we gonna hunt? Geez, Kurt, I thought you smart!"

"Hey! I have you know that I am smart." Kurt glared at Blaine, fire in his eyes.

"I was kidding! I know you're the smartest kid around, after all you're with me." Blaine winked down to him.

"Honey, you're not helping yourself here. I'm out!" Kurt walked away from the tree with a playful smirk.

Blaine scrambled to get down to follow after Kurt. Halfway through he fell with an, "_Oof_!"

Kurt looked behind him to find the curly haired boy on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" he shouted as he ran back to the other boy's side.

"Noo... It hurts.." Blaine groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to come back, I swear! It was just a joke." Kurt rushed to explain.

"You - you could have told me!" Blaine wheezed as he clutched Kurt's hand.

He was lifted up to his feet as the blue eyed boy fussed over him. He dusted off all the dirt splattered on Blaine's clothes.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Kurt! I promise I'm fine!" Blaine gently took Kurt's hands into his and looked him in the eyes.

"I swear, I'm fine. I just didn't want you going out there alone. There's something about you, I know it. Something that's telling me to keep you alive out here."

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Um, did you get the bow?" Kurt asked timidly.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed onto a branch and began his climb again.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kurt called up rushing after Blaine.

"Getting the bow, silly. Someone made me fall so I'm going to get it now, maybe this time I won't fall."

"Let me get it, please?" Kurt was across from Blaine, looking at him through his lashes, holding onto the branch between them.

"You don't know where it is." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt narrowed his eyes again and nodded for Blaine to continue his journey up the tree. Blaine ducked under branches until he reached a little more than three quarters of the way up. He put his hand inside the hollowed center of the tree and let out a triumphant shout as he grabbed the bow and arrows.

When Blaine jumped to the ground Kurt inspected him with a skeptical eye, "How did you get a bow out of a tree?"

"I hollowed it out awhile back, I frequent this area a lot so I thought it would be best to hide my bow here." Blaine explained offhandedly.

"Now, hush. We have animals to hunt!" Blaine whispered as he jogged away.

***PIERCE***

"Okay, we're in the middle of some meadow. What do we do now?" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head and followed Blaine. They walked slowly, listening to the birds chirp around them.

"Over there!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear causing the other not to jump.

The curly haired boy tip toed his way past the trees and took an arrow out of his sheath. Blaine pulled the arrow back and let it fly, it zoomed past the the branches and found it's target.

Blaine ran and inspected the rabbit he shot.

"It's only enough for one person. We should get another one." he said as he gently took the arrow out of the dead animal.

Kurt silently followed Blaine, the other boy distracted by other things.

"I didn't get to set up my traps like I usually do so that's out of the question. We could try the lake but that's risky.." Blaine thought aloud.

"Why's the lake risky? We could bathe in it and there might be ducks and plants." Kurt asked as he sat down on a large boulder.

"They always have eyes on the lake whenever someone's a runaway, Kurt. Every single person who runs off in here always gets caught at the lake because it's the perfect resting area around. If I wasn't with you would you have gone there?"

"Yes. But isn't there another pond or lake or river, anything?" Kurt questioned Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Well... There is this one place. I haven't gone there since Coop ran off." Blaine said hesitantly.

"We don't have to go there then, Blaine. If it makes you uncomfortable then we won't go." Kurt grasped Blaine's hands in his own.

"No. We'll go. Let me just grab my bag of extra supplies and we're off." Blaine said as he stood up.

"Blaine! I had a bag with me when you took me. Oh my God, I forgot about it. How did I forget about it?" Kurt said as he paced around.

"We'll go back and get it, I promise. Kurt, calm down. Shhh, it's gonna be okay." Blaine comforted Kurt as best as he could, he held him as he began to cry into his shoulder.

"Blaine - you don't understand. I had my mother's things in that bag. They were moving me to a different prison and they let me have a bag but I forgot my bag! Blaine! I want my bag now! It was my father's bag. Please, I need to go back!" Kurt began to cry hysterically, struggling to get out of Blaine's grasp.

"Come on, let's go get your bag. Where'd you leave it? Oh, Kurt. It's going to be okay, I promise. Shhh, let it out. It's okay." Blaine moved Kurt onto his lap, rocking him back and forth, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair.

_"You think I'm pretty_  
_Without and make up on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down"_

Blaine sang softly into Kurt's ear, hoping that this song Cooper taught him years ago would calm him down.

_"Before you met me_  
_I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine"_

Kurt's cries began to quiet down. He hiccuped, trying to listen to Blaine.

_"Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever"_

Kurt's hands loosed their grip on the front of Blaine's shirt.

_"You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

Kurt began to smile as Blaine rested his cheek on his hair.

_"My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever"_

While Blaine was holding Kurt he began to think back to his past, letting open a door he closed years ago.

_"You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

Where did Coop go? Why did he leave Blaine when he was only 15? Where are his mom and dad now? Where are the Warblers? Did they ever make it out alive?

_"I might get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put you hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_  
_Feel like a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

Tears began to trickle down Blaine's face, his voice wavering.

_"My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine wiped his eyes as Kurt got up from his lap.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. I know I keep saying it but I swear it will be."

**So I keep making promises that I can't fulfill so from now on I will say with certainty that this story will be updated twice a week.**

**Until next time - RainbowMusician**


	4. authors note

due to recent events this story will no longer be updated, my apologies


End file.
